


Jumping For Joy

by DoeEyedButterFly



Category: Counting On (TV) RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:28:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27475783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoeEyedButterFly/pseuds/DoeEyedButterFly
Summary: Since I have seen Jana Duggar make a post on her social media clarifying not being interested in girls and not persuing a relationship or courtship with Laura DeMaisie and wanted to stop the speculations around her sexuality, I just want to make a statement that these stories are really just fiction and not meant to hurt anyone, especially Jana or Laura.I obviously do not agree with the many views of her family and organisations they are part of, but I do wish her/them well.
Relationships: Jana Duggar/Laura DeMaisie
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Jumping For Joy

My love,

My heart is full of you

Your laughter makes my heart beat

It's like a fresh morning

When the first rays of sunshine

Kiss the treetops

The shine of your eyes

Makes my heart dance with joy

Your words comfort me

Even more than the psalms of my favorite Bible

Even more than the sound of the piano on Christmas morning

Your love fills my heart

Until tears stop flowing

When you speak

I hear God through your soul

My dearest Laura

You are what makes me happy

You make me rejoice

When your arms encircle me in a hug

I am the luckiest person in the world

You make my heart jump for joy

Your love destroys all my fears

You are what I always wanted

My life has a purpose

If you're with me

I love you

Jana

**Author's Note:**

> Since I have seen Jana Duggar make a post on her social media clarifying not being interested in girls and not persuing a relationship or courtship with Laura DeMaisie and wanted to stop the speculations around her sexuality, I just want to make a statement that these stories are really just fiction and not meant to hurt anyone, especially Jana or Laura.  
> I obviously do not agree with the many views of her family and organisations they are part of, but I do wish her/them well.


End file.
